


Fuck SM

by Bangtanweebchan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fuck SM, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 00:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bangtanweebchan/pseuds/Bangtanweebchan
Summary: Fuck SM fuck SM  fuck SM  fuck SM  fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM  fuck SM  fuck SM  fuck SM  fuck SM  fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM  fuck SM  fuck SM  fuck SM  fuck SM  fuck SM  fuck SM  fuck SM  fuck SM.Fuck SM fuck SM  fuck SM  fuck SM  fuck SM  fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM  fuck SM  fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM  fuck SM  fuck SM  fuck SM  fuck SM.





	Fuck SM

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck SM. Let Sicheng and Renjun be friends.

Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM.

Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. 

"Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM" fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM.  
Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM.

Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. 

Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM.

Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. 

"Fuck SM fuck SM!" Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. "Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM? Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM" 

Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. "Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM"

Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM.

Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM.

"Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM"

"Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM" 

"Fuck SM fuck SM" 

Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM? Fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. 

"Fuck SM fuck SM? Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM" Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. 

"Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM? Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM." Fuck SM fuck SM. 

"Fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM.  
"Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM. Fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. fuck SM." Fuck SM fuck SM.

Fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM. fuck SM. fuck SM. fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM. 

Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM.

"Fuck SM fuck SM.Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM."

"Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM.Fuck SM fuck SM.Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM.Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM."

Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM.Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM.Fuck SM fuck SM.Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM. Fuck SM. Fuck SM. Fuck SM. Fuck SM Fuck SM. 

Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM Fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM Fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM Fuck SM. Fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. 

Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. "Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM."

Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. 

Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. 

Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. "Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM."

Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM 

Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM. 

Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM. 

Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM "Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM"

Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. 

Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. 

Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. "Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM. "

"Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM "

Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. 

Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM. Fuck SM 

Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. 

Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM. fuck SM Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM Fuck SM Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. 

Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM.

Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM Fuck SM Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM Fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM. fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM 

Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM Fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM Fuck SM fuck SM. 

Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM Fuck SM Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. 

Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM.

"Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM Fuck SM "

Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. 

Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM.

Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. "Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM "

Fuck SM fuck SM Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. 

"Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM "Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM "

Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM Fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM.

Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM 

Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM 

Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM Fuck SM fuck SM. 

Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM 

Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM.

Fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. 

Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. fuck SM. fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM.

Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. 

Fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. fuck SM. 

Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. 

Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. fuck SM. fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM. Fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM fuck SM.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck SM.


End file.
